


Try

by JacobsHunter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication Failure, F/M, Miscarriage, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobsHunter/pseuds/JacobsHunter
Summary: You two hadn't spoken in weeks. But after an outburst from Kraglin, you were forced to try.





	Try

You were ignoring each other again. The two of you had broken down to that. To ignoring each other despite how in love the two of you had been just months earlier.  You weren’t sure how it had gotten so bad.

All you knew was he wouldn’t look at you anymore.

There was no communication. There was little to no interaction anymore. You had moved all your things back to your quarters on the Eclector, and it  _hurt_. It hurt knowing the man you loved could be in the same room with you and never acknowledge your presence. It hurt to know the love the two of you once shared was gone, though you still cared so deeply for him.

“That’s it,” Kraglin stated, causing you and Yondu to jump out of your skins. “This ends now.”

“Kraglin, the hell ya goin’ on about,” Yondu demanded, but he soon found himself being drug down the hall. Both of you were, really. For a scrawny guy, Kraglin had some strength to him, and you could tell there was going to be a bruise on your arm from how hard he was gripping it.

“You two were thicker than anything in the universe and now  _this_ ,” Kraglin pointed out. “I have had enough!”

He shoved the two of you into a small cell and shut the door. “Now  _TALK_!”

You could only stare, jaw hanging, as he stormed off, having relieved Yondu of all the override codes before he did. Ballsy little shit. And while he had the best of intentions, this wouldn’t work. Yondu’s actions the past month had said more than enough.

You stormed to the back of the tiny cell and stared out the window, listing as Yondu tried his best to open the door. Then he started shouting. That’s was one new development. He was always shouting, always angry. And even when things were good, he never seemed truly happy.

And that was probably your fault anyway.

“Ya scrawny fuck,” he screamed before kicking the door, his implant glowing. “Imma make ‘im pay fer this!” You rolled your eyes, but kept staring out the window. “Look, we’s stuck in ‘ere till his ass comes back.”

“Not my problem,” you snapped back. “I’m not the one who basically became ten times grouchier.”

“She speaks,” he announced, his voice dripping with venom. “Finally gone admit I’m ‘ere?” You shot him a glare.

“Three months,” you snarled. “Three months, and you’ve barely even looked at me! Now I’m stuck in here with _you_!” He snorted and turned to the door.

“Shoulda known ya’d feel dat way,” he grumbled.

“Look, just tell me what I did to cause this,” you growled. “Tell me why we went from being unable to be away from each other to being unable to stand each other.” He stayed silent, but you could see his fists clenched. “Gods dammit, Yondu,  _tell me_!”

“Ain’t important.”

“If we’re going to keep this ship running like the well-oiled machine she is, yes, it is.”

“No, it ain’t! The fuck ya want from me?”

“The truth!”

“Ya want the truth,” he shouted, storming to stand toe to toe with you. “Then I’ll give ya the truth!”

You stared into his eyes, trying to ignore the flood of relief. Just having him this close again took the edge off your rage, but you wanted to hear what he had to say.

“The truth is no, I can’t look at ya! I can’t stand bein’ near ya! Cause  _I ain’t good enough fer ya_!”

You blinked in surprise, but he continued.

“When ya told me ye were pregnant, I didn’ know to ta feel. I ain’t no good at rasin’ kids. Part o’ me wanted to set ya up in Zandar and let ya raise ‘em without me. But part o’ me knew that wasn’t right.”

You finally noticed the emotions in his eyes. The hurt, the regret, the anger, the self-loathing. Christ, had he been holding all of this in? Was this why he was always so irritable?

“An’ then… we lost ‘im. Walkin’ in ta our room, seein’ ya in the shower like dat…” He looked away quickly, and you finally spoke.

“It hurt you too,” you murmured.

“I realized then dat I’m an ass,” he continued. “Ya want kids. An’ a family. An’ I’m too damn selfish ta even try. I ain’t good ‘nuff fer ya, and I ain’t gonna keep actin’ like I am. So if ya wanna get off at Contraxia and forget I exist, I won’t blame ya.”

You gently cupped his cheek, relieved when he didn’t pull away.

“Yondu, look at me,” you requested. He shook his head softly. “Yondu Udonta, look at me.  _Please_.”

His eyes met yours, swimming with a few new emotions. Fear, hurt, loneliness. It was as if he already knew you would disembark and never come back.

But you couldn’t. Despite everything, you couldn’t leave him behind if you tried. He had become your everything, and you could tell that he felt the same. His world revolved around you, and weren’t entirely sure what he would do if you ever left.

“I’m not going anywhere, Yondu. I’m yours. Now and forever. I know it’s been hard, but we can salvage this.  _Us_. And if we never have a family, that’s okay. As long as I have you, that’s all that matters.”

His eyes filled with tears before he pulled you into a tight hug. Your arms wrapped around his neck, all but clinging to him. And everything felt okay again. Just standing there, holding each other. You knew this was a new beginning for the two of you. And the two of you would find your new normal.

“Sorry I pulled away from ya like I did,” he mumbled into your neck, and you kissed his head.

“Neither of us knew what to do,” you soothed. “But we’ll get through this. Together.”

He nodded just as Kraglin returned to unlock the door.

* * *

A few months had went by. You and Yondu were finally getting back to some level of normal. And for the first time since that horrible night when everything came crashing down, he was smiling again. You had given up keeping it a secret, as well. The whole crew knew, but had been respectfully keeping their mouths shut.

It was late, and you and him were the only ones still up, just enjoying the quiet of the bridge. You were sitting in his lap, your head resting on his shoulder. And everything felt so right. So perfect.

“Hate ta admit it, but ye were right,” he murmured. “We got through it. An’ now look at us.” You smiled and kissed him softly.

“I knew we would,” you smiled. “I knew we’d be okay. We really should thank Kraglin, though, for locking us in that cell.”

“Yeah, the scrawny fuck did have th’ right idea. Even if ‘e pissed me off. Kept me from lettin’ the best thang to ever happen ta me slip away.” You giggled.

“There’s even better news, though.” He raised an eyebrow. “Yondu… I’m pregnant. And I know it’s scary, what with what happened last time, but-“

He kissed you deeply, and you quickly kissed him back. And this time, you knew that he wanted this. He wanted a family with you. He wanted to have children with you, and you would give him as many as your body could handle.

“We ain’t gotta tell a soul. Not till ya feel ready to. I’ll do anythang ta help, doll. Jus’ say th’ word an’-“

“Yondu. Relax. I’m roughly two months along. Another month and we’ll know that we’re in the clear.” He smiled, his eyes shining with the love you felt in your heart.

“Damn, I’m th’ luckiest fucker in da galaxy,” he pointed out, and you kissed his cheek.

“No, I am. Cause I’ve got you.”


End file.
